


rendezvous body language

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Exhibitionism, Flirting, Follow-up, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Please Don't Kill Me, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Touching, Two couples one room, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, any OOCness is not malicious intent, not quite a foursome, this is both sin and awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6233536">Ever So Good</a> done on shameless request ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	rendezvous body language

**Author's Note:**

> so partially her fault with this sent IM: _i found this pic on twitter and the nick/mackenzie height difference is just reminding me of that threesome fic you once wrote https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cfg7-IMWcAENiQS.jpg_  
>  (speaking of which, i think there was a line in it about the three of them hooking up again at the finale... think you'd ever be up for writing a sequel? maybe with bonus clark? ;) )
> 
> and for the record I don't consider this connected to my other DalKenzie fics, or the other Beckianis for that matter. They just be floating in the own nebulous alternate realm :p

Dalton kept his fingers tightly woven with MacKenzie's and their bodies pressed close as they followed Nick down the hall to his hotel room. He'd considered it something of a miracle the three of them had been able to keep their composure throughout rehearsals this week with flashbacks of their sneaky liaison no doubt running through all their heads, but with all the pressure gone and just a chance to have some fun now...

That and another element giving a flutter of excitement in the pit of Dalton's stomach and frankly spreading lower and lower when he replayed their earlier conversation-

_"We might have a little company, if you don't mind," Nick hinted to them as he knocked back a drink, his handsome brown eyes twinkling with something nothing to do with alcohol at all._  
_"What kind of company?" MacKenzie kept a hand in Dalton's pocket like for pre-emptive protection. He could almost read his boy's mind on this one; almost getting caught last time was risky enough, if company meant getting exposed-_  
_Nick's grin was charming as ever. "Company as in I finally hooked up with the guy of my dreams and told him what we got up to, and he's a little curious for some one-off fun, maybe watchin' each other...up to you."_  
_Well, that sounded harmless. Call it being incredibly trusting or just blinded by hormones, but Dalton couldn't find any fear or danger in the offer. MacKenzie must have felt the same, as he looked back over his shoulder to smile at Dalton with a familiar red flush on his face. Oh yeah._  
_"Yeah, we're game."_

Nick swiped his key card through the lock and adjusted his suit collar. Damn, he looked just as good dressed up as he did in a T-shirt and jeans. Dalton gave MacKenzie's cheek a kiss to watch him squirm and laugh before following Nick into the room.

He definitely had thought ahead since there were two beds in the room, the other bed's occupant alerted to the noise and sat up, also grinning and still in his suit. 

"Hey, guys," Clark's face actually looked a little flushed. 

"Whoa," Dalton heard MacKenzie mutter in surprise beside him, and he even looked back and forth from the bed to Nick's face that was practically adoring. Clark was the guy of his dreams? Then again he had recalled the two being pretty close during their season, not so different from him and Mack...

"Hi, beb," Nick's voice was as tender as if he hadn't seen Clark in weeks when it really hadn't been more than a couple hours with all the afterparty hub-bub. As Dalton and MacKenzie perched on the unoccupied mattress to watch with fascination, Nick stepped over to give a greeting kiss that instantly turned passionate. Clark gripped the back of his collar and held the other hand on his heart as lips moved and tasted each other with soft, wet sounds. 

_Ungh._ Needless to say if Dalton was a girl, his pants would've been done for by now. As it was, he nestled closer to MacKenzie and could feel similar excited heat radiating off his skin. Mack was biting his bottom lip and fingers idly playing with the hem of his shirt.

When Nick pulled away from the kiss, Clark licked his full lips and looked to the other couple with an expression of knowing he'd been caught and not caring. How could the last person expected to make that look hot make it look hot? "Wow, talk about manners out the window. Hi," he pat the space beside him in an inviting motion.

MacKenzie turned to Dalton, still biting his lip and looking so sweet. "Could I?..."

Dalton had to control his laughter; even with all the enthusiasm Mack had showed especially last time, he still had endearing moments of shyness. "Go right ahead," he grinned and gave his lover's backside an affectionate smack to get him up.

With a soft "ooh!" MacKenzie made his way to the other bed, and Dalton was only vaguely aware of Nick moving to sit beside him while he watched. Clark took MacKenzie's wrists to pull him into his lap and locked arms around for a close cuddle. Dalton felt his breath low and ragged in his ears while Clark was murmuring something he couldn't make out but was definitely making Mack blush and nod.

Nick soon slipped an arm around his shoulder, and that he was certainly aware of. Not that Mack's body wasn't delicious, but Nick's muscles from working out all pressed so close and hot breath right by his skin...Dalton took a deep breath and crossed his legs to keep just a little more control.

"Guess we both found the sweetest guys in the world. Aren't we lucky?"

"Uh huh." Dalton let Nick's fingers casually trace over his wrist until MacKenzie was released from Clark's hold and came back to the bed still blushing and smiling.

"Told you some sweet nothings?" Nick teased and stroked down Mack's face. He nodded and Nick got up to rejoin Clark on their bed. Dalton took his lover's wrists to pull him close and kiss the tip of his nose.

"So what'd he say?"

MacKenzie licked his bottom lip. "That he wasn't surprised you and Nick wanted to do what you did- and he really likes my hair."

Dalton laughed and ruffled at the soft and dark waves. "Y'do got nice hair, can't lie about it." He pulled Mack onto the bed to lie him against the headboard and straddled his hips. "Mmm, you _did_ like that," he murmured at the familiar hardness pressing against his thigh. MacKenzie nodded and wrapped his arms around Dalton's shoulders for a deep wet kiss, fingers brushing the back of his neck.

"Oh my gosh, Nick, they're so cute..." he heard from the other bed with some faint rustling of fabric and smiled to himself in satisfaction. Yeah, he was aware he turned people on, but witnessing it was _really_ sexy. Damn, he sure had a kinky side.

MacKenzie broke the kiss to lick and nuzzle in the crook of Dalton's neck, allowing him to look over. Nick and Clark had taken off their suit jackets and Nick's shirt was unbuttoned, and he was holding to Clark's tie while they looked each other in the eye. It was rather sweet, if you figure it had probably taken a year for Nick to finally land this guy of his dreams.

Clark kissed Nick's forehead and slipped the shirt away from his shoulders, and Dalton's eyes widened at the new revealed skin that included a small music note inked between the shoulder blades. Definitely didn't see that the first time, or the way those back muscles were shifting and rolling in a rhythm to some music only Nick could hear. He poked MacKenzie's arm with a hushed, "Dude, look."

"Hmm?" MacKenzie stopped his kisses to look over and grinned at the display. "Yeah, those arms are pretty awesome."

Dalton playfully pouted, "Still like your arms best, babe," and took hold of MacKenzie's wrist. His thumb lightly brushed over the intricate tattoo, and when Mack rolled his head to the side with a sweet sigh, that got Nick to look over again.

"Heh, didn't think of that spot."

Clark leaned close to his ear to murmur something else Dalton couldn't make out, and in a surprising move grabbed Nick's shoulders to roll them over on the mattress.

"Aah!-" Nick quickly grabbed Clark's hands, and what looked like playful wrestling started as the pair were laughing and talking nonsense and loving syllables to each other while Clark 'fought' to keep Nick's hands from escaping the grip.

MacKenzie was an adorable red-faced laughing sigh as he pulled Dalton close in a hug. "Are we like that?"

"Uh, sometimes?" He kissed Mack's cheek and stroked up and down his arms. "Wanna sit on my lap while we watch 'em, babe?"

"Uh huh." With a knowing twinkle in his eyes, MacKenzie fully scrambled into sitting position with his back pressed against Dalton's chest. Dalton kissed his neck and settled hands in his lap to pet and play. "Mmm..."

Eventually the wrestling settled when at one point Nick managed to grab the end of Clark's tie in his teeth and playfully growled, Clark was caught off-guard with the giggles and let his hands go to collapse atop the older man's body. Nick released the tie with a victorious laugh and the two melded into slow kissing at each other's necks and hands traveling bodies.

"Just like when you kiss my neck," Dalton whispered and started licking and sucking at the crook to make his point. MacKenzie was soft and cool here, unlike the heat under his hands.

"Ohh-" MacKenzie pushed back, deliberately rubbing himself against Dalton's hips. Sweet waves of pleasure rippled up and down, and Dalton licked a purposely slow line from shoulder to cheek.

"Babe," he breathed and pawed around to unbutton Mack's shirt. Same body underneath that was a delight to touch, and MacKenzie gave a low submissive moan he felt buzz under his lips.

At this point Nick had gotten Clark's tie and shirt undone to show his skin just a little pale and muscles definitely broad. "Hmm...kinda like your muscles, huh?" Dalton slipped off MacKenzie's shirt by one shoulder and tenderly squeezed his arm.

"Unh-" Mack jolted in place and rolled his head back, apparently too caught up in pleasure now to pay attention to what the other pair was doing. Dalton slowly nibbled at his man's earlobe and watched through half-shut eyes as Nick rolled to lie on his stomach, still underneath Clark's body. He rest his head on folded arms and Clark grinded his hips in fluid motions and kissed at shoulder blades and neck. So Nick could be subby when he really liked someone. Totally hot.

"Dalt-" MacKenzie's soft voice was just audible enough through the moaning and sighing making their own kind of music in the air. "Hands..."

He knew what that meant like he knew how to breathe. Dalton wordlessly popped open the fly and was quickly grabbing the heat he loved to touch. MacKenzie made a strangled hiccup noise that caught the others' attention.

Nick's grin was sly and oh so familiar. "Nice," he slurred in a lust haze and rolled his hips under the attention from Clark's body. "Mmm, more, babe..."

Clark nodded and began grinding deeper, and Dalton could see red flushing not only on his face but the back of his neck. He cupped MacKenzie's head with his free hand to make their faces meet in a sloppy kiss, tongues teasing and gliding. "Ahh..." The familiar pressure of climax was building and he wanted his man to come with him, too.

Dalton pumped his hand in quick motions, flicking his wrist every so often to hear MacKenzie shudder or feel him buck backwards to grind hard. "Ah-" A grunt rumbled in his throat at the heat and sensitivity prickling every nerve in his body and his eyes tightly shut. So fucking close, especially with hearing those moans coming from the other bed.

The sound of sucking in air filtered through Mack's teeth and Dalton could feel his legs shaking. Aww, sounding like he was trying to keep quiet like last time...Dalton kissed his warm face and drummed fingers just so on the shaft. "Let go, Mack," he encouraged with an arch of his hips.

And let go he did, going limp in Dalton's hold with a long "Ohhhh..." that sounded so beautiful coming from those lips Dalton couldn't hold back any longer. He arched repeatedly against MacKenzie's body like desperate thrusts and cried out with the force of hitting his roughest note. His senses were swimming in such a dense cloud of ecstasy he almost didn't hear Nick and Clark let go with high notes of their own. Sure sounded so good together...

When he opened his eyes again he saw MacKenzie turned around on his lap and hands splayed on his chest. He was panting softly and his smile as cute as ever. Dalton looked past his shoulder to see Nick and Clark locked in a spooning position and softly moaning in apparently their afterglow.

Also, he could've sworn Nick just winked at him.

MacKenzie pulled his pants back into place and cupped Dalton's face for a kiss that started on his forehead and trailed down his nose until lips met. Tasted like sweat and perfection. 

"Plenty space left over here if you wanna stay warm," he heard Clark's pleasure-grogged voice and a chuckle from Nick.

Dalton's laugh vibrated a little in the kiss and he took MacKenzie's wrists. "Feel like a cuddle pile?" he teased.

"Goof," Mack returned the affectionate tease and followed Dalton to the other bed so they could happily flop on the free space. Yep, super-warm. Nick and Clark had relaxed their hold on each other and Clark draped a casual arm on Dalton's shoulder, fingers smoothly brushing on his upper arm.

"Hmmm..." Dalton made a blissful noise in his throat and rolled his gaze up to Clark's blissful expression. Wow, those eyes were really blue up close. No wonder people went gaga. He licked his mouth and gave Clark's bottom lip a kiss with just the tiniest bite. So full and soft-

"Ooh." The peck was returned and he felt fingers touch down the back of his neck like MacKenzie did. Dalton smiled to himself; talk about being _really_ observant.

"I'd say our boyfriends have a thing for big-lipped blonds," Dalton teased when he broke the kiss and lazily rolled onto his back. Ooh, tight squeeze.

"I was going to say _our_ boyfriends have a thing for sporty brunets." MacKenzie snuggled close and burrowed his warm face into Dalton's shoulder.

"Geez, you two, stop being so cute," Nick playfully groaned and gave Clark a close embrace as well. "Was that fun, beb?" Dalton heard the murmur and bit his lip at remembering the similar question from the last time. Nick could really be a sweet guy in his own naughty way-

"Mhmm." Clark nodded and kissed the older man's forehead with a, "Curiosity satisfied."

Mack's laugh buzzed softly on Dalton's skin and fingertips brushed along his collarbone to keep contact. "Who'd've thought, huh?"

Feeling an odd sort of giddiness from everything that had just happened, Dalton giggled like he was intoxicated and wove a hand into MacKenzie's hair. "Uh huh," he managed in his high.

MacKenzie grunted and stretched out his legs. "Y'two don't mind if we crash here for a bit to recharge?"

"Not at all," Nick lazily shook his head. He and Clark had their eyes half-shut like they were still content to keep watching the young men beside them. Dalton didn't care one bit, just continued giddily stroking Mack's hair and feeling little touches on his neck and chest.


End file.
